wigglersimfandomcom-20200215-history
Timehole
Timehole is a large, red, swirling hole with many eggs, grubs and cocoons inside of it. If your Empress allows you, you may interact with the Timehole in different ways. Empresses that allow Timehole Trading give you a button underneath each of your Wigglers that says "Trade with TIMEHOLE???" You will be asked to confirm this action, and upon confirmation, the chosen Wiggler will be tossed into the Timehole, and you will gain a different Wiggler from the Timehole's current residents in return. Empresses that allow Timehole Adopting give you a line of text on your Empress page that says "Selflessly adopt an abandoned wiggler?" If you click this and confirm, you will use a maximum of half your amount of Troll Caegers/Segundian Marks (or less, if there is an excess of grubs in the Timehole) to adopt another Wiggler at random from the Timehole. If you do this, you do need the Energy to take care of the extra grub you are adopting; that is to say, adopting a grub from the Timehole does not give you an extra spot to raise grubs if you try to exceed your maximum limit. Empresses that allow Timehole Abdication give you a button underneath each of your Wigglers that says "ABANDON INTO TIMEHOLE???" Clicking this button will prompt you to accept that you are abandoning a Wiggler into the Timehole (you monster,) and upon accepting, you will toss the helpless grub into the Timehole, to be seen who knows when. It should be noted that you do not get another grub in return if you abandon them into the Timehole. In the Timehole, there are eggs, grubs and cocoons which other Caretakers have tossed into it, whether to abandon or trade them. There are also several grubs which are constantly available in the Timehole, including canon grubs from Homestuck; you may occasionally get one of them instead of another Caretaker's grub. The grubs which are consistently available are listed under Timehole Exclusive Grubs. Thanks to some recent shenanigans, grub copies of any kind will not be accepted into the timehole, instead getting an error message when you try to throw in an identical grub. Timehole Exclusive Grubs * Aradia Megido from carcinoGeneticist * Tavros Nitram from carcinoGeneticist * Sollux Captor from carcinoGeneticist * Karkat Vantas '''from '''carcinoGeneticist * Nepeta Leijon '''from carcinoGeneticist''' * Kanaya Maryam '''from '''carcinoGeneticist * Terezi Pyrope '''from carcinoGeneticist''' * Vriska Serket '''from carcinoGeneticist''' * Equius Zahhak '''from carcinoGeneticist''' * Gamzee Makara '''from carcinoGeneticist''' * Eridan Ampora '''from carcinoGeneticist''' * Feferi Peixes '''from carcinoGeneticist''' ** It's to be noted Feferi is coded as a mutant, and will not become empress. * Zawhei Bacama '''from '''yggdrasilsYeoman * Eirikr Kharun '''from '''yggdrasilsYeoman * Hagala Folnir '''from '''yggdrasilsYeoman * Despap Citato '''from '''yggdrasilsYeoman Sweepbook In order to use the Timehole, you must create a Sweepbook profile. The profile allows the Caretakers that receive your grubs to vote on if you're doing a good or bad job as a caretaker, meaning it is completely capricious and arbitrary. If they vote with a heart, you receive a Good Boi point, which has not been confirmed to be tradeable with chicken tendies, and if they vote with a spade, you receive a Bad Boi point. The people with the highest Good and Bad Boi points are tracked on a leaderboard from ranks 113 to 1. There are other Leaderboard categories, such as the total number of grubs Adopted and Donated, as well as the most recent Sweepbook profiles to be created or updated. Glitches/Exploits There are several glitches and exploits around the Timehole; some players manage to get their Empress to give them a negative value for Fuchsia grubs, thus giving you money when it's bought and taking money when its cocoon hatches. People get around hatching the cocoon and losing money by tossing the Fuchsia eggs into the Timehole, creating an endless potential to grind money. This is infuriating other players, as the most common egg to go into a negative is Fuchsia, so no one wants them, causing the cocoon to become basically stuck in an endless loop of the Timehole. Furthermore, Fuchsia grubs have a chance of becoming an Empress, and if someone already has an Empress that they like, they do not want to risk having another one take over. The current fix for this is that getting a Fuchsia egg, grub or cocoon in the Timehole will also give you a Purple Aradia Doll, a toy which you can use in the playpen. It's supposed to help filter the Fuchsias out of the Timehole by some... unnatural means. However, there are two problems with this solution. The first is that the Purple Aradia doll affects all grubs you have in the playpen; the second is that the Purple Aradia doll cannot affect cocoons, so when there is a Fuchsia cocoon in the Timehole, it's probably going to stay there for a while. Some players will take to grabbing all of the Fuchsia grubs they can themselves. When they are released back into the Timehole, they definitely aren't the same as they were before, but as long as it clears out Fuchsias, nobody really cares, right? Other players will clone their eggs through several tabs of the wiggler page or sending them in right after hatching them, sending in the old no longer existent egg to gain a wiggler from the Timehole for free thus cloning the egg, thus letting people exceed their wiggler limit. Occasionally full grown trolls will show up in the Timehole. They should not be in there, but going to this should help get rid of them. Other Information The Timehole is one of the few places you can get Corrupted and Purified grubs. yggdrasilsYeoman's grubs are all Corrupted. This tends to frighten those who get their first Corrupted grub, but do not worry; they are not as bad as they look. Some Caretakers will use the Timehole Abdication feature to drop tons of... strange Wigglers into the Timehole. This has led to shenaniganery more than once. Events like these will be recorded on the Wiki.